inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Poptartzu/The Making Of Kira Kotoni....
Yo guys! This is just a blog post written becuase i'm bored really...... Unlike Kobayashi Emiko and Endou Himawari who had one design and it was done, Kira Kotoni has had a lot of Designs before i came up with the final one and stuck with it. So i'm gonna explain how she was designed..... About Feburary 2011..... I read a preview of Inazuma Eleven (the first game by the way) In a magazine, I looked it up on google, watched episode 90 (My fave episode) and fell in love with it..... But i didnt have a CLUE about the plot so i watched episode 1 and the others to learn about the plot..... March 2011..... I got to about episode 32 by then and decided to make my own fanmade character. I didnt know any Japanese names at that time so i called it an english one. She was called Courtney after me becuase i wanted to make a character that resembled me a little bit. Courtney Starshine was the full name back then and i was really bad at drawing back then so the design was not up to scratch.....She was also in the original series and was paired up with Kidou. May 2011..... I searched around on a few sites and DeviantART was one of them, i got some idea's and used them to make my character look a bit more cool. One day, i also tryed copying Hiroto's hairstyle but it went a bit wro ng but i altered it and decided to give 'Courtney' the hairstyle. I also looked up my name in japanese and it was Kotoni, so then my Character was then changed to Kotoni and thats where i got my Wikia name too! She was still paired up with Kidou but had a little bit of interest in Fudou. I also made her original school Teikoku so that she could see Kidou and all of that.....But i made her debut on episode 37. July 2011....... I was about finished with the original series and started to watch GO, I thought at the time that its wasnt as good and the characters were weird. So i stoped watching it for a while until it was the episode where Kidou debuted. Then i was hooked. I also wanted Kotoni to be a relative of someone, It was Tachimukai and she was Re-Named Tachimukai Kotoni but her sercret was that she was the Daughter of Kageyama Rejii. So that made her an Addopted daughter of the Tachimukai family becuase Kageyama left her behind and didnt want anything to do with her. And i changed her pairing to Fudou becuase i thought that Kidou and her wouldnt suit at all. I also changed her eyes completely and her face shape was more defined. September 2011..... I was back watching GO...... And then i got bored of it again. Speaking of GO, Kotoni was going to appear in GO as Fudou's wife and she was part of the resistance. I didnt make much changes to her appearance exept for giving her longer hair and more 'mature' clothes. November 2011...... 1st of November......That was when i first signed up for Wikia and was editing on Inazuma Eleven Wiki non stop really...... After looking around on some of the GO Character pages, I decided to put her in go instead and i made some changes to her plot too, making her Kira Hitokimo's sister and Kiyama Hitoto's foster sister making her name Kira Kotoni. I also had trouble pairing her up, it was originaly going to be Shindou but Akane had a crush on him so that plan was screwed completely.....Then i discovered the Fangirl world of Tsurugi Kyousuke and paired Kotoni up with him. December 2011..... That was it then, i posted the info up on Fanon and stuck with it ever since. But then Kariya came along and i decided to make Kira friends with Him but i had the thought of Kariya being paired up with Kira . It never worked though.....And also, there was only about 100 pages on this wiki back in december..... March 2012...... Wow......Thats a very long time skip.....I never really edited on Fanon back then but then i started editing again and look at where we are now! I changed Kira's eyes and made them look a bit more inocent and sparkly! That was it really........ So......That was the history and the making of Kira Kotoni, i hope you enjoyed! Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Category:Blog posts